Susie Socks ou virée dans du jus de chaussettes
by MarisaVrodak
Summary: Cette fic est destinée à montrer les maraudeurs sous un nouveau jour. Y en a marre des sublimissimes maraudeurs super intelligents et tellement droles.   Susie Socks, une fille avec un nom à coucher dehors va se rebeller... après s'être fait harceler.
1. Chapter 1

Hem, vu que c'est le premier chapitre y pas grand chose à dire sinon : bonjooooour

«Miss Socks ! Auriez vous l'amabilité de répondre quand je vous parle ! »

« Pouvez vous me donner la formule du sort de dégénérescence, ses propriétés ainsi que ses limites. Vous en profiterez également pour faire une petite démonstration à toute la classe. »

« Vous ne savez pas ? Très bien, c'est la porte. Si vous ne voulez pas travailler c'est votre problème ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois ! Vous aurez une retenue et vos parents en seront avertis ! »

Oooooh non. Me dites pas que c'est pas vrai, Papa va me tuer. Les autres, je les entends, ils se moquent. De moi, forcément. Et ce n'est pas ce que je m'apprête à faire qui va me rendre plus populaire.

« Madame, non je vous en prie, s'il vous plait, vous pouvez pas me faire ça ! je vous promet de faire des efforts, mon père va me tuer sinon. S'il vous plait. »

10 minutes plus tard

Elle a accepté. Macgonagal l'inflexible a accepté, par pitié sans nul doute. Je me dégoûte. Je suis la reine des faux culs. N'importe qui d'autre serait parti, la tête haute, mais moi… Lundi, journée des plus pourrie qui soit, et ce n'est pas terminé…

Lily me parle :

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, je te jure que c'est facile. »

Etre elle, rousse, yeux verts, belle, intelligente, gentille, du caractère. Même ses défauts sont charmants…Et moi dans tout ça…

« C'est sympa de ta part, merci beaucoup Lily »

Déjeuner

Les repas sont de vrais supplices. Mon estomac gargouille, mais il ne faut pas. Non. Ne pas manger, surtout pas de féculents. Survivre plutôt que manger. Prends la pomme là et file en vitesse avant de succomber. Tu veux rester comme ça peut-être ?

« Tiens mais c'est Miss Lèche cul ! Alors heureuse d'avoir exprimé ton amour pour Macgonagal ? »

« Tu n'est pas très charitable, Sirius. Pense que cette fille n'est pas capable de lancer un sortilège qui fonctionne. A quoi tu t'attendais, c'est une idiote ! »

« Susie Socks, une fille ! Tu plaisantes James ! Rien qu'a son nom on devine ce qu'elle est : une ratée. »

« Là Patmol, je m'incline. »

Les autre rient, normal. Qui pourraient contredire les célèbres Maraudeurs ? James et Sirius sont sûrement les plus beaux mecs qui soient sur Terre. Toujours farceurs, taquins. Surdoués au Quidditch, tout aussi doués en cours. Et dire que suis amoureuse d'eux deux. Bien sur un seul suffirait à faire de moi la plus heureuse des filles. Mais ça ne rime à rien. Je n'ai pas la moindre chance. Il n'y a que les filles comme Lily qui en ont.  
>J'ai la nausée.<p>

Dîner

Me suis planqué dans le dortoir. Pas le courage d'aller me montrer à la Grande Salle. C'est ça qui me manque en fait, le courage. Ca, et des millions d'autres choses. Allons, tant mieux pour mon régime ! Tous en chœur ! Et sus au bouquin de métamorphose !

1 heure plus tard

Pas la peine. Ca fait dix fois que je relis la même page et j'ai toujours rien compris. Lucie et Kitty sont venus me rejoindre. Nous sommes dans la salle commune, près du feu. Le pire c'est qu'elles ont fait des efforts pour me faire plaisir. Mais ce n'est pas la peine. C'était devant Sirius et James qu'il fallait être avec moi. On fait comme si on était encore amies mais on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Lupin s'approche :

« Hé, Susie ! »

Mon prénom c'est la seule chose que j'aime en moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on le maltraite, qu'on le change. Il ne me va pas mais quand je l'entends prononcer il me semble que ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle, mais d'une autre fille, tellement mieux.

« C'est Suzanne. »

« Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais bien voulu t'aider mais…. »

Mais tu étais trop occupé à garder tes amis et ta réputation en faisant semblant de lire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude. Bonne nuit, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. »

« Bonne nuit alors »

Mon lit est sans doute le seul endroit où je puisse être heureuse. J'y rêve de James, de Sirius, et d'une autre moi, belle, libérée, sans soucis. C'est aussi le seul endroit où je me sente vivre.

Un début pas tellement joyeux mais ça s'arrangera au fil de la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

La tournure des évenements me plait davantage dans ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

« Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! » fait le réveil.

« mhgn… hedfr » fait la Suzanne.

Et le temps passe ; dommage c'était so cool, je rêvais d'une bataille de boules de neiges qui se transformait en calin collectif avec Sirius et James. C'était bel et bon, comme dirait l'autre ( inconnu au bataillon soit dit en passant).

« Susie bouge ta graisse, t'es encore la dernière levée, on va être en retard ! »

Lucie Lawrence, ma « meilleure amie », bordel Lucie combien de fois faudra –t-il te dire que je m'appelle Suzanne !

« Ca va je me lève, juste le temps d'enfiler mes… hep, où sont mes fringues ? Et ma besace ? Et toutes mes affaires ? »

« Ah, çà, dit Kitty (l'autre meilleure amie) en me regardant d'un air presque compatissant, oui on est au courant. En fait c'est les Maraudeurs, mais faut bien que tu comprennes quelque chose… »

Oui, quoi exactement ?

« D'une certaine manière c'est aussi la faute de Lily sais bien qu'elle a reproché à James de diviser les maisons entre elles, en jouant des tours aux Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et Serpentards. Du coup James a pensé faire une blague a quelqu'un de Gryffondor, pour la première fois, et c'est tombé sur toi. »

Les Maraudeurs, ce seraient eux. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir alors, mais…

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Et puis ce n'est pas drôle, comment je vais faire maintenant ? »

« Susie, voyons. T'es pas tellement aimée tu sais bien, et puis tu t'es fait remarquer hier avec Macgo, t'étais pitoyable… faut les comprendre.

Les comprendre, bon, ok. Je respire. Je suis un modèle de sérennité.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 8 heures moins le quart, warum ? »

Pour me suicider avant 8 heures 30 bien sûr.

« J'vais chercher mes affaires ! »

Kitty lève les yeux au ciel :

« En pyjama ? »

Va bien falloir. Oh et puis zut je craque. Pourquoi ? James, Sirius je vous aime tant ! Et toi Lupin, toi qui était si désolé hier. Je veux mourir. Si j'étais Lily ce ne serait pas arrivé, et dire que j'aurais James à mes pieds…  
>Et en plus j'ai faim ! Triste monde tragique !<p>

" Prends au moins mon peignoir !" tente Kitty.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit( hem pensé), elles sont adorables.

Salle commune des Gryffondor

James farfouille je ne sais quoi avec ma besace. Ma besace ! Mon dieu ne serait ce pas un des trucs que je dois trouver de façon imminente ? Et un ! Un souci en moins.

« James ! par pitié rends moi mon sac, et mes affaires ! »

Oh mon cœur, je défaille.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Pour la paix dans le monde ?  
>Suzanne ! tu viens de vanner en pensée l'un des amours de ta vie. Ca ne va pas du tout !<p>

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ! Et puis je vais me faire disputer comme pas possible ! »

Sirius ( waw Sirius) s'approche :

« Déjà quand on a plus de dix ans on ne dit plus « se faire disputer ». Putain, t'es vraiment une pauvre fille. »

C'en est trop pour mon pauvre petit cœur d'amour. Je commence à pleurer.

« Je vous demande juste de me rendre MES affaires. C'est les miennes. Allez ! »

Je suis pitoyable.

« T'es vraiment pitoyable. » souffle James.

Au moins il est d'accord avec moi, c'est surement un signe d'intelligence, peut'être de l'empathie. Dites donc, si ça se trouve il existe une sorte de lien émotionel entre moi et James Potter. Ce serait le pied !

« Tu ne mérites pas ta place à Gryffondor. »

Hey ho doucement, jusqu'à nouvel ordre celui qui joue au méchant c'est pas moi.

« Elle ne mérite surtout pas de vivre du tout, Cornedrue .»

Là je ne rigole plus.

« Pardon tu peux répéter Black? J'ai cru mal entendre… »

« Mais parfaitement Susie, tu… »

« SUZANNE »

« Tu est en dessous de tout, je te dirais bien de lécher la merde qu'il ya sous mes chaussures mais là encore c'est au dessus de toi. »

Espèce de pourriture. Tremblante, je sors ma baguette et prononce la formule :

« Ins so klassla.. »

Black s'effondre alors à terre. Merde.

Information capitale pour la suite, Susie étant nulle en sort ( et en beaucoup d'autres choses)les effets de son sort peuvent être très...particuliers. A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Non non, pas Dumbledore. ^^ Bonne lecture !

Un jour plus tard

Black est devenu vieux ! Finalement j'aurai fini par l'apprendre ce foutu sort de dégénérescence. En plus James était tellement secoué par l'état de Black qu'il ma rendue la majorité de mes affaires dans la seconde.  
>Bon le problème c'est que c'est pas gentil gentil ce que j'ai fait et que du coup pour moins culpabiliser j'ai engloutit une tonne de pancakes. Que j'ai vomi ensuite pour faire bonne figure.<br>Ya aussi le fait que tout le monde m'en veuille (en particulier la gente féminine), pas étonnant faut dire, Black présentant actuellement une ressemblance étrange avec Dumbledore il est beaucoup moins agréable à mater.  
>Du coup je suis plus seule que jamais, tout le monde m'évite.<br>Et bien sur pour couronner le tout j'ai rendez-vous avec la direction (Dumbledore) dans dix minutes. Youpi j'adore ma vie.

Dans le bureau directorial

Bonne nouvelle, notre très cher directeur me lance un regard tout doux :

« Ah, Miss Socks, vous voilà. Content de nous voir parmi nous. »

Manquerait plus qu'il me demande si j'ai fait bon voyage, bref, passons.  
>Ah ! Le vieillard à côté ne semble pas particulièrement ravi, lui. Mac Gonagald non plus en y réfléchissant bien.<p>

« Bonjour Professeur, fis-je d'une toute petite voix, bonjour Black »

« Bonjour Miss. Comme vous le savez surement nous sommes tous ici suite au regrettable incident d'hier matin. J'ai déjà eu la version des faits de Mr. Black ici présent. Pourriez vous me donnez la votre ? »

Hem, c'est-à-dire que…Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre que les deux versions concordent voyez-vous.

« Eh bien…oui bien sûr. En fait lorsque je me suis réveillé hier matin, j'avais….heu… plus aucune de mes affaires…et »

Je veux mourir.

« Vos affaires scolaires Miss ? »

Si seulement…

« Heu… non, en vérité toutes mes affaires avaient disparues, scolaires comme personnelles. »

Mac Gonagald quelque peu énervée par mes bégaiements (et je la comprends), intervient :

« C'est là que vous vous êtes précipité sur Mr. Black pour vous venger en lui lançant ce sort, qui je vous le rappelle est sensé être uniquement applicable sur les végétaux ? »

« Non ! ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé raconter l'autre idiot …

« Bien sûr que si Socks ! hurle-t-il. Sinon figure toi que je n'aurai pas l'air d'avoir 90 ans ! »

Et après ça il ose prétendre que les Gryffondors sont tous des braves ! Quel hypocrite !

« Toi la ferme Black !»

La ferme moi-même oui... Je vais me faire expulser…

« Miss Socks je vous préviens n'aggravez pas votre cas, vous courrez au renvoi ! »

C'est plus énervée qu'elle est Mac Go, c'est folle de colère. On dirait papa. PAPA ! Oh mein Gott, papa qui comptait tant sur moi ! Ils ont du le prévenir, c'est obligé. Et il va recourir à la beuglante comme d'habitude. Je vais me taper (encore une fois) la plus grande humiliation de ma vie ! Et une fois rentrée… Je suis bonne pour toutes les corvées ! Si je ne me fais pas renvoyer ! Et à tous les coups il va m'envoyer au couvent ! Dans le meilleur des cas je peux faire une croix sur l'Italie. Adieu Francesca, tu mangeras tes délicieux spaghettis aldente sans moi. Moi je me contenterais des raviolis en boîte !

Ils me regardent tous bizarrement dites donc. Faut dire que ça doit bien faire cinq minutes qu'ils attendent que je prenne la parole.

« Vous vous sentez bien Miss ? »

Maintenant que vous m'en parlez…

« Bien sûr qu'elle se sent bien ! Elle joue la comédie. Elle a fait exprès de me jeter ce sort ! Et sans raisons valable de plus ! J'exige son renvoi ! »

Il se fout du monde là, ce n'est plus possible !

« Doucement mon vieux ! Hem, désolé. Tu oublies de préciser pourquoi je t'ai jeté ce sort. Alors que je vous suppliais toi et James Potter de me rendre mes affaires, que vous aviez en mains, vous m'avez insulté de la pire des manières qui soit. »

Mac Gonagald semble effarée :

« Et c'est seulement pour cette raison que vous lui avez jeté ce sort, qui aurait pu lui être fatal ? »

« Seulement pour cette raison ? ILS m'avaient volés MES affaires, l'un en ME disant que je ne méritais pas d'être à Gryffondor , l'autre que je ne méritais ni de vivre ni même de lécher la merde de ses chaussures ! Et ce sont bien les termes utilisés ! Et encore si ce n'était que la première fois qu'ils m'insultaient ! Je suis d'accord que j'ai perdu les pédales mais certainement pas sans raisons ! »

Là ! C'est dit. C'est fou comme ça soulage.  
>Mac Gonagald semble choquée :<p>

« Est-ce la vérité Mr. Black ? »

« Oui. »

Ahaha ! Il a avoué ! J'espère juste que mon témoignage n'apportera pas trop de problème à James. Ce n'est pas sa faute à lui. Et il m'en voudrait. Note : il m'en veut déjà.

« Vous avez donc menti Mr. Black. Et bien que la conduite de votre camarade soit inacceptable, vous n'êtes pas la victime que vous voudriez nous faire croire. Miss Socks vous ne serez donc pas renvoyée, mais vous aurez une semaine de retenue avec moi, tous les soirs, dimanche compris. Quant à vous Mr. Black, je pense que vous avez déjà été suffisamment punis comme ça. Vous n'avez cependant pas intérêt à recommencer à harceler votre camarade. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Alléluia ! Puissant le Seigneur ! Merlin en soit remercié !

« Oui Professeur. Mais, mais, je ne vais tout de même pas rester comme ça ? »

Ce n'est pas faux, comment ça se fait qu'ils ne l'aient pas soigné ?  
>Dumbledore prend la parole :<p>

« Nous entrons maintenant dans le cœur du problème. Les guérisseurs de St Mangouste tout comme Mrs. Pomfresh ont été très clairs là-dessus. Ce sort ne peut techniquement pas être lancé sur un être vivant encore moins sur un humain. Par une prouesse technique tout à fait surprenante _ prouesse, ce mot peut sembler inapproprié vu les circonstances mais je l'emploie tout de même _ vous avez réussi à le jeter sur Mr. Black. »

Cool et… ?

« Vous êtes donc la seule à pouvoir jeter le contre sort, qui heureusement lui, existe. »

Ah. On a un problème.

« Mais Professeur c'est impossible, voyons, je suis aussi nulle en Métamorphose qu'en Sortilège. Je ne pensais même pas maîtriser ce sort ! Alors le contre sort ! »

« Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas l'ampleur de la chose. Mr. Black n'a pas seulement l'apparence d'un nonagénaire, il en a aussi l'état de santé. Et hélas, à l'heure actuelle, Mr Black a non seulement de l'arthrose, du diabète et de l'hypertension mais aussi de très sérieux problèmes de cœur. »

C'est pas drôle d'être vieux…

« Lors de cette semaine, en plus des retenues, vous allez donc travailler à fond la métamorphose et les sortilèges avec le professeur Mac Gonagald pour que vous puissiez non seulement lancer le contre sort mais de plus ne plus faire de telle catastrophe. »

« Oui professeur. »

Que dire d'autre ?

« Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? La situation est dramatique ! Je vais m'efforcer d'être plus claire qu'Albus, rugit le professeur Mac Gonagald. Mr. Black excusez-moi d'avance pour ce que je vais dire. Miss Socks, la santé de Mr Black est telle qu'il peut mourir à tout moment ! »

Suspens à deux balles je dois dire, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai en stock. Reviews please ?

Sadic3000: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a encouragée.

alia00: j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant voire plus...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Bon je tiens à préciser aux éventuels fans de Lily Evans de ne pas me jeter la pierre,car je lui ait donné un caractère ... bon, à vous de voir !

McGonagald m'a ramenée jusqu'à la salle commune, elle a du voir que j'étais sur le point de défaillir. En même temps il y a de quoi, non ? J'ai pratiquement tué LE Sirius Black ! Zen respire ! Dès cette après-midi tu vas apprendre le contre-sort et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu retrouveras ta vie pourrie mais au moins tu comprendras ce qui t'arrive ! Et avec un peu de chance tu vas même progresser en cours grâce à ces …cours particuliers.

Euh. Vu la tronche que tirent tous les Gryffondors présents je vais surtout me faire lyncher. Allez on tente le repli stratégique dans le dortoir.

« SOCKS ! »

Les Maraudeurs (ce qu'il en reste).

« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire du mal ici, il y a beaucoup trop de témoins ! Vous aurez des ennuis ! »

C'est drôle,je suis pas convaincu.

« Que tu crois, personne ne nous balancera, n'est-ce pas ? » lance un Peter Pettigrew très convainquant.

« J'ai une baguette et j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! »

Ne pas oublier de se donner une claque à la fin des hostilités pour avoir osé sortir cette réplique pourrie.

« Experlliarmus ! »

Au moins comme ça c'est clair…

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi à la fin ? »

Tous, ils sont tous ligués contre moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? C'est trop tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on… ? Par quoi tu veux que je commence ? Déjà désensorcelle Sirius ! »

Je ne peux pas ! C'est bien là le problème !

« Je ne connais pas le contre sort ! »

Ils sont plus près Beaucoup plus près. Trop près.

« Pardon ? rugit James.

« Je, je… dois l'apprendre tout à l'heure avec McGonagald. »

Il a son regard de vrai cinglé.

« Eh bien tu as intérêt à l'apprendre très vite, où je me ferais un plaisir de faire de ta vie un véritable enfer. »

Ça va me changer tiens !  
>Je sens que je ne vais me plus me retenir de pleurer bien longtemps.<p>

Trop tard.

« James, tenta Lupin, par pitié, laisse là tranquille. Ca n'arrangera pas l'état de Sirius… »

Lupin se rebelle ? Ca m'étonne de lui…

« Remus arrête un peu d'accord ? Ne joue pas au préfet avec moi ! »

« Mais… Bon, si tu le dis. »

C'est bien ce que je pensais, ce fut court.

« Cette petite garce n'aura ce qu'elle mérite ! »

Je passe donc de « pauvre fille » à « petite garce » ; je me demande si c'est mieux…

« Ecoutez, je suis la seule à pouvoir lancer le contre sort, vous êtes obligés de me laisser tranquille jusque là. »

Du calme, on ne panique pas.

« Non, susurra Pettigrew, il suffit juste que tu sois à l'heure pour ton entrevue avec MacGo. »

Cette fois c'est sûr c'est la fin.

« Dis-moi Socks, tu aimes les araignées ? »

Une terreur froide m'envahit. Je me dégoute. Tout me dégoute. Ça n'a pas de sens… Je ne peux pas lutter. C'est inutile d'espérer. Il faut que se résigner. Ma vie ne sert à rien de toute façon. Je n'ai jamais rien eu. Ecœurement banale. Ni belle, ni intelligente. Et même pas gentille où drôle. Mais les araignées…Je sens la bile monter. Y en a plus pour très longtemps.

« Je...J'ai envie de vomir !"

« C'est une idée… »

Non, pas en public ! Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Je… Ils me bloquent le chemin. Le passage de la salle commune s'ouvre sur une Lily très en colère.

Lily ?

« SUSIE ! »

Pas elle aussi !

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Sirius ! C'est, c'est… mal !»

« Il me harcelait, jour et nuit… Tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

James me coupe tout en se décoiffant avantageusement:

« La ferme Socks. Ne parle pas comme ça à Evans. »

« Je vois, soupire Lily. Potter c'est encore de ta faute. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide parfois ! »

Moi à sa place je me serais déjà jeté à son cou en susurrant un « merci beaucoup James », mais bon. C'est toute la différence entre Lily et moi.

« Susie, quand même ! Black aurait pu mourir! Je suis désolé, mais tu m'oblige à te donner une retenue. C'est bien à contrecœur crois moi. »

Ça m'en enlève mon envie de vomir. C'est quoi ce délire ?

« Figure toi que les profs ne t'ont pas attendu ! »

Hier Black, aujourd'hui Lily. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ?

« Tu préfère te faire trucider par les Gryffondors ? Voilà ce que je propose, vous tous ici présent, vous déciderez de la retenue de Susie. Et vous renoncez à vous venger. »

Je comprends mieux. Mais je doute fortement que ça fonctionne.

« Mais Evans ! Elle l'a bien cherché ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Et voilà !

« Oh si je peux Potter. Moi aussi je peux faire de ta vie un enfer…

Tiens ! Elle écoute aux portes, elle ?

« Je suis préfète et pas toi ; je vais te filer tellement de retenues_ les plus dégoutantes possibles naturellement_ que tu en louperas tes BUSE. Tu redoubleras alors ta cinquième année. Mais ce n'est pas tout, je très bien me débrouiller pour te faire changer de dortoir. Ça te ferais quoi de dormir avec des premières années ? Peter, ajouta-elle, si tu en veux ta part, je peux m'arranger.»

«C'est impossible. Remus aussi est préfet, il ne te laissera pas faire ça ! »

« Il te laisse bien faire tout ce que tu veux toi. Et c'est bien ça le problème, il n'a plus aucune crédibilité face aux professeurs. C'est dommage, je crois bien que tu es coincé alors pas la peine d'insister je pense. »

Elle est parfaite mais peut-être un tout petit peu flippante.

« Susie, je te la fais courte, c'est simple tu es de corvée de chiotte mardi prochain. »

C'est curieux mais quand elle parlait de retenue j'imaginais quelque chose de moins… dégradant.

« Ok, renchérie James, mais à une condition. Tous les Gryffondors ont le droit de salir le plus possible les toilettes. »

Aucune chance qu'elle accepte…

« Ca marche. »

Elle a accepté.

Au lit avec des gâteaux à la crème

Suis épuisé, McGonagald ne pas laissé un seul instant de répit. Faut dire qu'il y a du retard à rattraper. Je peux dire maintenant que je sais transformer cette foutu allumette en aiguille !  
>Nous avons commencé à travailler sur l'anti sort, le résultat c'est que la sourie qui a servie de cobaye n'est plus de ce monde. Ou devrais-je dire que techniquement elle ne l'as jamais été. Bref, Black le retour ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.<p>

« Susie, tu fais quoi là toute seule ? »

Allons donc Lucie.

« Je cogite sur les protections de Gringgotts. Avec un peu de chance si je me fais enfermer dans un coffre je devrais être l'abri.»

« Et à l'abri de quoi je te prie. »

Du monde extérieur, de moi-même aussi.

« Actuellement ? Des Gryffondors surtout. »

Laisse-moi tranquille.

« Fais pas ta victime ! Tu verras que ça va s'arranger. »

C'est vrai ? Yeah ! Il faut fêter ça !

« Viens, on va se préparer. »

Attendez une seconde, elle m'a entendue ?

« En plus tu fiches des miettes partout. »

« Désolé. On se prépare ? Pour aller où ? »

Ça pourrait être une bonne idée de le savoir…

« Bah ! Dans la Serre Principale voyons ! »

J'aime pas trop ce chapitre, il sert surtout d'intermédiaire pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Héhé ! Va y avoir de l'action !

Lucie et Susie quittaient la Salle Commune à pas de loup.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où on va ? »

« Mais je te l'ai déjà dit Susie ! A la Serre Principale, suis un peu ! »

Ne me dites pas qu'elle fait pousser illégalement des trucs…

« Et ce serait trop demander, pourquoi ? »

Merde à la fin j'ai une dépression à faire moi !

« On va au club de Botanique, souffla Lucie, tu verras, c'est très…particulier. »

Très bien, et sérieusement maintenant ?

« Mais, mais… Il est minuit, et puis… pourquoi t'as mis un top à paillètes et ton mini short si c'est pour cueillir des fleurs? »

Curieusement Lucie se mit à pâlir.

« En fait le club n'est qu'une couverture, ce n'est pas çà qui nous motive. Mais tu verras bien par toi-même, on ne peut rien dire aux non-initiés… »

Bienvenue à la Secte de Poudlard…

Un quart d'heure plus tard.

On y est enfin. C'est pas trop tôt, on ne peut pas dire qu'il fait chaud !

« Tiens ! Lucie ! Tu fais partie du show cette semaine ? »

Rogue ! Mayde ! Mayde ! Appel à toutes les unités d'urgence ! Attendez un seconde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte un justaucorps ?  
>« Toi aussi à ce que je vois, répondit Lucie »<br>Espèce de sale traitresse, on ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi !

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. Et la situation me parut d'un coup beaucoup plus nette !

Un ring. De la boue. Un public.

« Ne me dites pas que…. »

« Catch magique, me coupa Rogue, et grâce à l'argent des paris, on fait une fête dimanche soir. »

« Mais j'ai jamais été invitée ! »

Comment j'ai pu ne pas savoir çà !

Lucie tripota ses mains nerveusement tandis que l'autre visqueux se mit à rire doucement :

« Tu t'en étonnes vraiment ? »

Dur mais juste. Allez c'est parti pour le round !

Je ne croyais pas si bien dire…

Après une demi-heure à regarder Lucie et une certaine Meredith Brown en train de s'entretuer de manière plus ou moins langoureuse, je crois avoir compris pourquoi on parle de catch magique.  
>C'est simple, en fait il ya une sorte de changement de personnalité pendant le match, les combattants ont des tendances ou de vampires ou de loups garous.<p>

Enfin je crois, c'est ça ou c'est le fait qu'ils changent de couleur toutes les trente secondes.

Les deux ?

Tiens Amos Diggory a un air paniqué collé sur son visage! Was passiert ?

« Evacuation générale ! Rusard est à nos portes ! »

On se bouge !

Zut c'est la panique générale. Impossible qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer, il y a un tel boucan ! Et il y a une alarme qui est train de se mettre en marche. Attendez une seconde, comment ils auraient pu prévoir ?

Oh non !

« Quelqu'un nous a balancé ! Qui d'autre était au courant ? »

Ils ne sont pas nombreux à m'avoir écouté ! Rogue, Diggory et Brown. Comme par hasard avec moi, on a un représentant de chaque maison. Bizarre, jusqu'à présent le hasard n'a pas été vraiment sympa avec moi.

« Bah ya bien les Maraudeurs, mais non ! Ils n'oseraient pas"; tente Brown sans trop y croire.

« Ah ouais ? Et tu les vois où, d'habitude ils sont toujours présents aux matchs ! »lance Diggory.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! »

« Toi, surenchérit Rogue, Ils savaient que tu viendrais ! »

Note à moi-même : à la prochaine occasion, se suicider.

Les gonds de la porte ont lâchés !

Nous nous regardons tous les quatre, et d'une même voix murmurons :

« Vengeance ! »

Merci beaucoup à Clementine qui m'a souflé l'idée du catch magique! Et maintenant reviews s'il vous plait !


	6. Chapter 6

Olala, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, j'ai pas d'excuse en plus j'ai encore quelques chapitres à l'avance. sur ce, bonne lecture...

allia00: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il a pas fini d'en voir de belles lui !

Sadik3000: Ah bon ? Bah c'est super gentil çà ! Pourtant c'est celui où j'ai le plus galéré, j'avais pas l'once d'une idée...

isabellerickman: Et comment ! Merci pour ta review...^^

Bon, au moins on est tous dans la même galère! Comme disait ma grand-mère il faut toujours, P.O.S.I.T.I.V.E.R! Non ?

Non.

Quand je pense à tous ces trucs qui me sont arrivés ces derniers jours, je dois être maudite ce n'est pas possible... Quoi que j'ai remarqué qu'il y a toujours un facteur commun: Les Marudeurs.

Quand je pense qu'à un moment j'étais amoureuse de Black et de Potter, bon sang j'ai envie de dégobiller. Lupin n'est qu'un gros lache et Pettigrew passe sa vie à lancer des mauvais sorts (c'est qu'il est balèze en sortilèges en plus) et à ricaner bêtement.

Ils auraient vraiment besoin que quelqu'un les remette à leur place. Et si ce quelqu'un c'est moi, alors je ne dis pas non. En plus cette fois je ne suis pas seule. J'ai toute ma bande de "super copains" !

Enfin je me comprend.

Quoi qu'il en soit il faudrait d'abord qu'on arrive à sortir d'ici. Tous les élèves sont réunis dans la Grande Salle à subir la colère de Dumbledore. Jamais vu ça de ma vie, moi qui le prenait pour une sorte de papy gateau, me voilà fourvoyée. Je comprends mieux comment il a battu Grindelwald le craint. Il a actuellement tout du psychopate en puissance !

"...n'etes tous qu'une bande de petits imbéciles ! Vous rendez rendez vous compte les conséqeunces que cela aurait put provoqué! Je me demande bien ce qui me retient de tous vous expulser de cette école à coup de pieds! Il y auraient pu avoir des blessés! Des morts qui sait ? Etes vous à ce point inconscient ! Toutes les sorties au Pré au Lard sont annulées !"

Non! Je ne pourrai pas m'acheter de sucacids ! Ni de blupagum ! Et ce n'est même pas la peine de mentionner la jupe rose de chez _Magic Dress_! La vie est trop injuste!

" Non mais vraiment! je n'ai jamais vu une chose semblable ! Vous etes tous monstrueux !Le couvre feu passe de 21 heurs à 18 heures 30! Quant aux élèves impliqués, ils auront non seulement une retenue, mais une lettre sera envoyés à leurs parents. De plus ce sera également consigné sur leur dossier scolaire et enfin ils ne pourront sortir du chateau, même pour aller au Parc sans autorisation signée d'un professeur! Suis-je bien clair ?"

Et bien ça ne va pas nous aider tout ça... il ne faut surtout pas que je pense à ce que va dire Papa quand il l'apprendra ! Je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'une morte en sursis !

Mac Gonagald s'approche de moi. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait l'air ravie de me voir. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, j'ai (presque ) rien fait !

" Miss Socks, je vois que vous êtes fait beaucoup remarquer ces derniers temps. un manque de confiance en vous peut-être ?"

PP...Pardon ?

" Quoi qu'il en soit vous viendrez me voir ce soir à huits heures ! Je crois, enfin, plutôt j'espère, que vous êtes désormais capable de redonner à Mr. Black son âge véritable. Et j'espère pour vous y arriverez, votre dossier scolaire est déjà de plus critique..."

" Professeur, c'est impossible ! Je ne pourrai pas venire à cause du couvre feu !"

"C'est votre problème, pas le mien. Je refuse d'assumer les responsabilités si vous vous faites prendre, mais je ne vous conseille pas de vous dérober."

J'ai simplement envie de dire: Cool.

Mais enfin, bordel pourquoi moi ? J'ai offensé Merlin dans une vie antérieure, c'est ça ? Ou alors je rappelle à MacGo quelqu'un qu'elle déteste ? Ou alors ma vie est tout simplement merdique et ça n'en finira jamais.

Je penche pour la troisième option. Et ce n'est pas la tomate que je viens de me prendre en pleine poire qui va me faire changer d'avis. Non plus les huées des autres élèves.

" Hey Miss Chaussettes ! La vie est belle? T'inquiètes compte sur nous , ça va changer !"

Je m'essuie la figure avec manche mais une autre tomate vient s'écraser sur moi. J'en pleure de rage et de dégout.

"C'est marrant mais la tomate te va bien au teint, ça dégouline sur toi de manière dégoutante et je trouve que ça te correspond parfaitement."

C'en est trop. Je m'empresse de prendre mes affaires et de courir à mon dortoir! Tant pis pour la Botanique, en ce moment je hais les légumes.

Cinq heures plus tard.

Je me dirige tant bien que mal vers les bureaux de la Vice-Directrice. Et avec une chance qui m'étonne beaucoup, j'y arrive indemne. Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper qu'elle surgit devant moi à la manière d'un spectre.

" Miss Socks, vous êtes en retard. De plus pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez de la tomate dans les cheveux ?"

Hem...

"Euh! Masque capillaire ?"

Ils vont payer...

" Vous êtes ridicule. Entrez."

Me voici dans l'antre de Mac Gonagald, et vu la tête du vieillard à côté de moi, je ne suis sûre d'en sortir vivante.

Peut-être qu'en simulant la folie je pourrais m'en aller ?

MacGonagald referma lourdement la porte derrière elle

" Asseyez vous. Prenez cette souris et commençons."

Quelqu'un peu me dire pourquoi il y a un bac à dissection juste à côté?

"Ecoutez moi bien Miss Socks, c'est d'une importance vitale."

Tant que c'est pas ma propre vie déjà ça va.

" Vous allez devoir faire une ouverture près du coeur de cette souris à l'aide de ce petit coutelas."

Pauvre bête, mourir sans réaliser ses rêves...

"Puis vous enfoncerez votre bagette à l'intérieur et prononcerez: Suosssidenra. vous devrez agir très vite et surtout ne pas hé au travail."

Berk. c'est...gluant.

La première souris mourut sur le coup. La deuxième eut un peu plus de résistance mais ne tarda pas à rejoindre la première. La troisiséme se transforma curieusement en une tablette de chocolat et la quatrième disparut.

Black paraissait furieux:

"Je vous avais bien dit que c'était une incapable! Elle ne va réussir qu'à me tuer ! C'est rien qu'une folle dangereuse !"

"Mr Black. Calmez-vous, nous n'avons pas le choix."

La cinquième souris se mit à rajeunir.

MacGonalg exulta:

"Enfin! Tout va finir par rentrer dans l'ordre !"

Voilà! J'en étais sûre, MacGo est une cinglée maniaque.

La maniaque me tend une épée. Pourquoi faire ?

Oh. Non. Ca va pas le faire. Je vais devoir embrocher Sirius Black. Le Sirius Black.

C'est fait.

Euh... c'est quoi la formule déjà, Sectumsempra, c'est ça ?


	7. Chapter 7

"Sectumsempr..." commençais-je avant de recevoir une énorme giffle de MagGonagald !

Elle se précipita pour lancer un sort sur Black qui se paraissait furieuse.

Mouais. En gros pas de vrai changement.

"Mais vous êtes absolument stupide ou quoi ? Vous avez failli le tuer !"rugit-elle.

"Etait-ce une raison pour me frapper ! Je pourrai vous faire un procès pour ça ! D'ailleurs je vais le faire, compter sur moi ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça , j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous et de vos manigances !"

Danger ! Elle est en train de sourire ! Si ça se trouve elle a compris que je baratine totalement!

"Je pense pouvoir vous opposer plusieurs arguments Miss Socks. De un: Vous n'avez aucune preuve. De deux: Vous avez failli assassiner un élève que vous detestiez et que vous avez fait vieillir et de trois je me demmande qui les juges croiront entre vous, une vulgaire petite élève, et moi, qui ait une réputation des plus sérieuse!"

La bonne blague ! Comme si Papa était disposé en ce moment à me payer un avocat!

"Maintenant, je pense que nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Le sort que j'ai lançé sur Monsieur Black ne pourra le maintenir en vie que quelques minutes seulement. Le sort est Suosssidenra. Vite !"

Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne supportais pas ma vie ? Allez Suzanne !You can do it !( Et puis je suis un poil obligée aussi...)

"Suosssidenra!"

Bon dieu ! Pour rajeunir il est en train de rajeunir ! Ca marche !Je suis un putain de génie ! MacGo va cesser de faire l'hystérique à présent !

Minute, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se stoppe pas ?

"Finite Incantatem !" hurla MacGonagald.

Ah.

Bah remarquez il est pas mal du tout comme ça !

"Socks!"couina une voix fluette,"J'ai l'air d'avoir 12 ans !"

Rassure toi, moralement tu as cinq ans mon cher Black...

"Mr Black, je crains qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire ! Au moins vous n'ètes plus en danger de mort! Votre calvaire est enfin fini !"

"Fini ! Vous plaisantez? J'ai l'âge d'un deuxième année ! Tout le monde va se foutre de moi ! C'est encore à cause d'elle !"

Et ! Vois le bon côté des choses ! Ton espèrance de vie vient de s'allonger de quatre ans !

"Socks, je te jure que je vais me venger ! Et d'une manière horrible, crois moi !"

"Essaye toujours espèce de... de...minus !"

C'est un coup bas je le reconnais.

"Miss Socks, n'agravez pas votre cas ou je serais contrainte de vous faire expulser temporairement de Poudlard!"

"Mais, c'est lui qui..."

"Qu'est ce que je viens de dire Miss Socks ? Et maintenant sortez tous les deux et filez à vos dortoirs !"

Et après on ose prétendre que l'Education Nationale prône l'égalité et la Justice. Mon cul,oui !

Enfin, je vais pouvoir prendre une bonne douche et tout est bien qui finit a peu près bien.

Le lendemain matin. Heure du courrier.

Tiens j'ai une lettre, c'est cool, ça faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais rien reçu !

Je me demande qui ça peut-être, je ne connais personne ayant assez mauvais gout pour envoyer une lettre avec une envellope rouge.

UNE ENVELLOPE ROUGE! Oh non c'est impossible! Il a toujours trouvé cette méthode horriblement cruelle !

"**Suzanne Socks, petite empoté!" hurla la Beuglante, "Tu ne cherche donc qu'à me rendre riddicule ? Ta mère aurait honte de toi! Tu ne méritait vraiment pas d'être sa fille!De mon temps tu aurais eu des coups de fouets ! Tu as failli tuer un gamin de ton âge !Tu es presque une criminelle! Et en plus il a fallu que tu continues!** "

Pourquoi faut-il que, forcément, tout le monde puisse écouter? Comme si ce n'était pas assez douloureux comme ça...

Et puis ça continue en plus !

**"Tu es privée d'argent de poche ! Et ne compte pas sur l'Italie pour ces vacances, tu restera à Poudlard où tu as interret à faire progresser ta moyenne! Je te jure que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une Cracmolle comme fille et que ça se passera très mal si tu rate ton année!"**

Il l'a dit. Je savais qu'il le pensait mais je pensais qu'il ne le dirait jamais. Voilà, c'est fait, j'ai totalement perdu l'estime de mon père.

Une seule solution: noyer mon désespoir avec de la bouffe.

Des rires fusèrent de toutes les tables.

Ou du moins essayer... Béni soit Mary qui me regarde avec un air encourageant. Mais mallheureusement pour moi, cette impression est vite estompée avec l'intervention de James.

"Alors Susie? On a peur de son méchant papounet ? Mais en fait tu es une méchante fille qui ne respecte pas les volontés de ses parents! D'ailleurs si j'ai bien compris ta mère est morte non ?"

Ne pas régir, surtout garder un air neutre.Déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Merlin, quel enfoiré !

"Alors comme ça tu es une Cracmolle Susie ? Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses..."renchérit Black,"Ca doit être dur de se dire qu'on a pas sa place dans le monde sorcier, ni dans le monde moldu d'ailleurs."

Espèce de connard!

"En fait il vaudrait mieux tout simplement que tu meures." suggère Pettigrew,"Ca arrangerait tout le monde."

Lupin me regarde d'un air implorant. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, s'il veut rester lache c'est son problème, mais je ne peux pas en rester là.

Ce qui fait que je me suis retrouvé debout sur la table de Griffondors en train d'hurler.

Devant tout Poudlard.

En plus j'ai le vertige.

" MERDE ! Je peux plus vous tolérer! Vous m'insupportez ! Merde ! Vous vous prenez pour des meneurs, mais vous n'ètes rien de plus que de sales crétins immatures! Toi Black t'es même plus beau! Potter t'es vraiment minable à essayer de décoiffer tout le temps por frimer! pettigrew, quant est ce que tu te rendra compte qu'ils se servent de toi? Bon sang vous méritez qu'on vous remette à votre place! Et comptez sur moi je m'en charge! Vous n'avez vraiment rien pour vous !"

Je crois que je viens de m'engager dans une impasse...Mais bon quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire. De toute manière ça ne peut pas être pire !

"Vous tiranisez des élèves de toutes les maisons simplement car leur tête vous revient pas! Moi c'est les votres qui me dégoutent! Vous êtes vraiment ignobles, je ne comprends même pas comment vous faites pour avoir des amis!"

"Tu crois que t'es mieux peut-être ? T'es rien qu'une grosse mocheté"soufla Pettigrew

"Je pense que ça suffit comme ça Peter "grogna Lupin.

"Mais attends t'as pas vu comment elle nous a parlé? Elle se tape la honte cette fille!"

Il déglutit et ajoute:

"Tu va quand même pas me dire que tu es dans son camp? Tu craques pour elle ou quoi ?"

"Merde,mais de quoi je me mèlePeter ! Vous me laisser jamais m'exprimer! Elle a raison ,vous êtes insuppotables!"

Et Lupin me rejoignit et s'écria:

"Je jure de m'élever contre la tyranie qui s'exerce dans cette école! J'en ai trop souffert pour ne pas réagir !"

Oh mon Dieu. Lily s'amène !

"Il a raison ! A bas les Maraudeurs ! " trépigna-t-elle !

Youpi! J'ai des copains de table !


	8. Chapter 8

"NON ! Je refuse, il n'en est pas question!" hurla Rogue.

En même temps de son point de vue çà se comprend...

"Je ne ferai pas ami-ami avec James Potter !

Ah ! Lupin tente une entrée!

"Mais voyons tu sais bien que ce sera pour de faux!En plus c'est lui qui sera riddicule, pas toi! Allez, Severus..."

"Ne m'appelle pas Severus, a moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'appelle Lunard !"

Remus blémit. Et pourquoi donc ? Ca cache un truc... Enfin c'est pas trop le moment...

"Allez, Severus...murmure une voix douce, Fais le pour nous..."

Là, c'est sûr, il va s'imaginer des trucs...

"Bon d'accord Lily, maugréa-t-il, mais comment veux-tu qu'on réusisse à l'éloigner ?"

Lily inspira un grand coup:

"Je vais devoir sortir avec lui, dit-elle d'un air résigné..."

Pardon ?

C'est au tour d'Amos de s'y mettre:

"Faut reconnaitre que c'est un bon plan, on est sûrs qu'il acceptera."

Mouais, c'est un peu bancal leur truc...

"Et le Polynectar? demandais-je. On ne peut pas faire sans..."

Rogue tourna alors vers moi ce qui fut sans doute le premier sourire de sa vie :

"Tu oublies à qui tu parles...Pas de problème de ce côté là. Mais je persiste qu'il ne faut pas se contenter de porter un coup à la réputation de Potter. Il faut attaquer, et ce de manière plus osé. Un bon petit sort, et..."

"Non, réagit Meredith Brown,c'est de la guerre psychologique qu'il nous faut. Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas encore çà..."

J'ai peut-être une idée...

"Remus, de quoi ont'ils le plus peur à ton avis ?"

Il ne tarda pas à répondre.

" Pour Peter, c'est du riddicule. Sirius, déteste, abomine la solitude et pour James, il a peur que Lily... sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui..."

La voilà qui s'illumine.

"Mais c'est çà, je n'ai qu'à sortir avec toi ! ça lui donnera une bonne leçon !"

Mais dites donc, elle serait pas un peu nympho sur les bords? Rien qu'à voir la tête de Rogue c'est un régal...

Remus intervient:

"Impossible. Ce sont encore mes amis. Ce serait une trahison de ma part. Je veux juste qu'ils comprennent et qu'on se réconcilient par la suite..."

C'est mon tour.

"Donc, je résume: James ou du moins son alter égo polinectarien va devoir passer une après-midi entière a essayer de séduire publiquement Sev..Rogue. Et quand je dis en public, c'est à dire que tout Poudlard doit les faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'humilier Pettigrew et d'isoler Black pour qu'il soit déboussolé et cherche à se faire aimer de n'importe qui, de préférence les personnes dont il se moquait avant. "

Allez, une petite pause pour respirer et puis on continue:

"Tout cela amènera sans doute tout Poudlard à murmureret à se poser des questions sur les Maraudeurs. Avec un peu de chance leur popularité se verra descendre un peu. "

Là, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt satisfaite de mon effet. Ils font tous une tête de six pieds de long.

"Les amis, annonça Meredith, je crois que nous avons un plan. Ne reste plus qu'à paufiner les détails; Mais pour ma part, je trouve qu'on peut faire mieux que çà. Il ya une journal de l'école. On pourrait s'en servir pour diffuser des ragots,ou encore pour rallier d'autres élèves à notre cause. De même, on pourrait publier des affiches avec des photos compromettantes... "

"N'exagère pas non plus, souffla Lily,Ok pour le Journal. Mais pas question pour les photos. Non ce qu'il faudrait ce serait un dernier coup marquant. Pour qu'ils comprennent et ne recommencent plus jamais. Reste à trouver quoi."

"Bien,nous sommes donc d'accord, dit Amos. Je me dévoue pour boire le polynectar et prendre l'apparence de James pendant une après-midi. Lily l'éloignera. Pour ce qui est d'isoler Sirius, je crois que j'ai trouvé. Vous vous souvenez tous de l'accident qui est arrivé Juliette Bones ?"

Sourires entendus des conspirateurs

"Tu veux dire que..."

"Vous êtes sûrs ? Franchement ça ne se fait pas trop..."

Rogue, par contre jubile sans retenues...

"Mais oui,c'est brillant! Son odeur sera telle que personne ne voudra l'approcher. On commence demain."

"Ca marche, répond Lily, je me charge d'inventer une potion de Puanteur. Comme ça, pas d'antidote avant au moins trois c'est Meredith qui se débrouillera pour lui faire boire. Il ne se méfiera pas d'elle."

"Exellente idée, continuai-je, En plus ça rend Black hors course ce qui nous facilitera la tache pour Pettigrew."

Le problème c'est que personne ne semble savoir quoi faire pour lui.

Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien marcher...

Voyons... mais oui! Enfin, c'est peut-être un peu cruel...

"J'ai bien une idée, mais elle est vraiment méchante."

Remus soupire:

"Dit toujours... Tant que tu ne le transforme pas en femme..."

Merde.

", tant pis. Une prochaine fois peut-être..."

"Tu voulais le transformer en femme, hurla Meredith, surexitée. Mais c'est magnifique!"

"Non, c'est hors de question, décida remus, je ne me le pardonnerais ya forcément une autre solution..."

"Ou alors on lui jette un sort qui le fasse chanter et de danser sur du Claude François à tout bout de champ! "

Lupin me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

"Tu dis ça sérieusement ou c'est juste une connerie qui passait par là?"

Deuxième option. Qui serait assez cinglé pour croire çà...

Amos Diggory.

"Whaow Susie!"

"Suzanne", coupai-je.

"Peu importe. C'est un merveilleux plan. je ne te savais pas comme ça!"

Je me demande comment je dois le prendre...

"Ca pourrait marcher avec un sortilège de lien télepathocorpoel," renchérit Lily.

Euhhh. Traduction ?

Devant nos mines ebahis, Rogue s'empresse de répondre.

"En gros ça veut dire que quelqu'un devra danser et chanter en même temps que Pettigrew et qu'une autre personne devra être présent pour faire perdure le sortilège."

Et bah! Je ne voudrai pas être la première personne pour tout les gallions de monde!

"Mais qui va s'y coller? s'alarma Amos, pas moi je danse comme un pied !"

Lily:

"Dis doncs, Susie. Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'une de tes tantes était française ?"

Ma vie est vraiment géniale...


	9. Chapter 9

Hehe bonjour a vous tous chers lecteurs. Je sais que j'ai mis le temps mais pour ma défense mon bac blanc ne m'a pas tellement aidé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est pas parfait mais en tout cas nécessaire…

Nikki Micky : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews. Je dois dire que j'ai un peu de mal avec le discours à la première personne. Mais vu que j'ai commencé cette fic comme ça, je vais difficilement pouvoir changer. Pour ce qui est de Remus, ne t'inquiète pas, tout n'est pas perdu…

Isabellerickman : Tu l'as dit ! Cette chanson restera dans les mémoires poudlariennes. Merci en tout cas pour ta review.

Rose-Eliade : Quand tu dis « toujours le même » c'est Sirius ? Attends de voir alors… Merci pour ta review.

James avait un petit air guilleret aujourd'hui et se pavanait de manière encore plus ostentatoire que d'habitude.

J'en conclus que la phase 1 du plan s'est bien passée. Lily a accepté d'aller au Pré-au-lard avec lui et il ne s'est douté de rien.

D'une certaine manière je crois que j'aurai préféré qu'il trouve cela louche vu qu'elle aussi est montée sur la table. Je ne sais pas moi, mais il me semble que lorsqu'on hurle en public qu'on va se venger, il est inhabituel d'avoir un rencard avec la personne qu'on s'est juré d'étriper.

Enfin, en même temps c'est de James Potter dont on parle, à tous les coups il faudrait revoir toutes les statistiques mondiales pour lui. Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où il s'est jeté sur notre prof de soin aux créatures magiques simplement parce qu'il donnait de la viande de cerf à chimères affamées. Toujours pas compris pourquoi il a fait ça d'ailleurs.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai pas particulièrement envie de me dandiner en hurlant du Claude François.

Devant Remus.

Le dit Remus, alors qu'il vient de finir de manger est en face de moi, plongé dans un gros bouquin. Concentré comme il est, il ne me voit absolument pas lui faire les pires grimaces imaginables.

Hinhin ! Ca lui fera les pieds !

N'empêche qu'il est quand même mignon vu comme ça, si calme, si...

"Je suis le meilleur ! J'ai trouvé ! Tu vas voir Sue, c'est tout simplement génial !"

...Je n'ai plus de tympans. Je vais être obligé de le tuer...

"Etais tu vraiment obligé de hurler? Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de donner des surnoms ?

Non mais sérieux ça va bien oui !

Il me regarda avec des grands yeux étonnés.

« Excuse-moi, je ne te savais pas si susceptible… »

« Je ne suis pas susceptible, je suis juste… »

De mauvaise foi

« euh, hem… Quoi qu'il en soit là n'est pas la question. C'était quoi ton plan si génial ? »

« J'ai trouvé comment faire en sorte que le sort marche pour Peter et toi. Il s'agit d'un rituel relativement simple à réaliser, le seul problème c'est de trouver une salle… Oui, vas-y parles»

Ce qui est bien avec lui c'est qu'on n'est absolument pas infantilisé. Mais enfin bref.

« Attends une seconde, tu m'explique comment tu comptes te procurer un poil de loup garou ? »

« Disons simplement que j'ai des relations. » répondit-il, avec une fierté teinté de gêne.

Mouais, c'est quand même bizarre son truc. On commence à aimer les loups garous et puis on finit par en devenir un soi même! Je l'ai toujours dit !

« C'est sûr que comme relation, on fait pas mieux... Un loup garou non mais vraiment… »

« C'est sûr que c'est tellement mieux de critiquer en se tournant les pouces. Et après tu oses te plaindre de ta vie. Tu ne fais aucun effort. Tu es la fille la plus nihiliste que je connaisse ! »

Ah. Apparemment j'ai touché la corde sensible. Merde à tous les coups c'est quelqu'un de sa famille qui est lycan.

Heureusement pour moi, il est coupé dans son élan par Lily qui fait une intervention publique.

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais fan de cette fille ?

« Cette annonce ne concerne que les Cinquièmes Années. En raison de l'absence du Professeur Mercuros, les quatre heures de libre de ce mercredi après-midi se verront remplacé par des cours d'Histoire de la Magie intensifs. Tous ceux ayant obtenu une note inférieure à un E au dernier DS seront obligé de s'y rendre. Mercie à tous pour votre écoute. »

Toute la nuance est dans le « étais » remarquez...

Minute papillon, ça signifie que Sirius va se retrouver tout seul demain de deux à quatre heures ... Hum y'a de la vengance dans l'air...

Rhahhh! Meredith a échouée! A croire qu'elle le fait exprès!

Il semblerait que Black lui ait lancé un regard méfiant. Du coup elle devient parano et elle n'ose plus s'approcher de lui.

Tu parles ! je suis sure qu'il lui a juste maté les seins !

Ait été bousculée par Rogue, rien de vraiment notable si ce n'est qu'il a l'air troublé. Apparement il ne trouverait plus son manuel de Potions.

En même temp, vu ses notes je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'il en ait vraiment besoin...

Quoi qu'il en soit pas question de me laisser troubler. Tant pis pour Rogue, j'ai autre chose de bien plus important sur le feu.

Et pour cause, je suis en pleine mission diplomatique.

Enfin du moins je m'y pré fallait que quelqu'un se dévoue à essayer de parlementer avec les elfes. En effet sans leur aide, je vois mal comment réaliser notre plan.

Le problème c'est que malgré le fait qu'on me l'ai expliqué au moins trois fois, je n'ai toujours pas comprie où se trouvaient les Cuisines. Ils en ont de bonnes aussi! Vous savez combien il y a de Nature Morte à Pudlard représentant une corbeille de fruit ?

Actuellement, et selon mes_très récentes, statistiques je dirais au moins dix-sept, si on prend en compte mes seize présédents échecs.

Et en plus j'ai l'impression que les couloirs ne sont pas chauffés la nuit, c'est une honte! Comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il ya toujours des élèves pour se balader de nuit !(1)

C'est pas parcequ'on paye pas qu'on est sencé se les cailler!

Moi je dis Non ! Et puis _Fuck The System _d'abord...

Sans compter que, je n'arrête pas de sentir un vent glacé derrière mon dos.

Rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre. Il est une heure. Bon, et bien la nuit risque d'être longue...

(1) Et c'est du vécut, l'Internat c'est pas drôle tous les jours (où les nuits)...


	10. Chapter 10

« Vous êtes vraiment sûre que vous ne voulez pas un cookie ? » me propose gentiment un elfe de maison habillée avec ce qui ressemble à une guirlande de Noël.

« Non merci, vraiment. »

Hum. Vu le regard compatissant qu'il vient de me jeter, à tous les coups il a comprit.

Putain de régime de Merde !

« En fait ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu vous voir…. »

« Je suis absolument navrée Miss, mais nous n'avons plus de feuilles de saule… Tout le monde en demande. »

J'ai bien fait de ne pas prendre de cookie, je crois que je me serais étranglée.

C'est pas que sois intolérante, non franchement je suis même vachement ouverte d'esprit, mais en ce qui me concerne, se faire offrir un contraceptif par un elfe de maison, ça me parait légèrement glauque.

Enfin, j'imagine que tout est question de point de vue…

« Vous êtes sérieux là ? »

Cette cuisine est absolument étouffante, et immense aussi. Je suis à peu près sure qu'elle est plus grande que la Grande Salle.

Admettez que ce n'est quand même pas très logique.

« En fait, disais-je avec une toute petite voix, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour un ami. »

Deux elfes viennent nous rejoindre. Ca commence à faire beaucoup, à croire que je suis l'attraction du coin.

« Pourriez vous être plus précise Miss ? » me demande une elfe avec un air parfaitement soupçonneux. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Bamby.

Avec un nom pareil, on ne devrait pas pouvoir être soupçonneux !

« Voilà, c'est pour Bla… je veux dire mon cher ami Sirius. Il est très malade mais par fierté il refuse de se soigner. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes cotisés pour lui acheter cette potion, dis-je en leur tendant une fiole violette. Ce serait particulièrement gentil, si vous vous arrangiez pour faire en sorte qu'il en prenne dans son porridge. »

« Je vois, mais quelle est cette maladie dont souffre le jeune Mr. Black ? » reprend un troisième elfe.

« La scarlatine. »

Ca peut marcher s'ils sont naïfs.

« Mais je croyais que cette maladie provoquait l'apparition de nombreuses taches sur tout le corps. » continue l'elfe à guirlande.

Ils ne sont pas naïfs.

« Oh mais si, il a des taches. Simplement, elles… sont invisibles… »

« Et du coup forcément c'est logique on ne les voit pas ! » s'exclame Bamby avec un sourire éclatant.

« C'est ça ! »

« Je crois que tout est en ordre alors, continue-t-elle, vous et vos amis vous pouvez être rassurés la potion sera utilisée. »

J'adore ces elfes !

Le chemin du retour par contre me parait vachement long.

Et d'ailleurs pour être tout à fait précise, je suis certaine d'avoir déjà prise ce couloir il n'y a pas dix minutes.

Pourquoi, mais alors pourquoi faut-il que je sois assez stupide pour me perdre à l'aller, ET au retour ?

Restons calme, je suis fatiguée, ça fait trois plombes que je me trimballe je ne sais où et les escaliers n'arrêtent pas de bouger.

En plus je crois que j'ai une envie pressante. Merlin merci, il ya des toilettes juste à côté. Curieux d'ailleurs cette façon qu'elles ont d'être bruyante à quatre heures du mat.

Le fait qu'elles soient occupées par trois des Maraudeurs en train de faire une potion n'est sûrement pas bon pour moi.

Je vais donc m'en aller discrètement. Toujours été douée pour ça c'est bien connu.

Enfin, ça devait être avant de rencontrer Peeves.

« Tiens tiens, une chaussette tombée du nid, une chaussette qui n'a jamais… »

« Par pitié tais-toi, je ne suis pas censée être là ! »

Le regard qu'il me jette est tellement réfrigérant que, pardonnez-moi l'expression, c'est un coup à me faire ressembler à un fantôme.

« Oh, mais en plus je vois que tu n'es pas seule… Je ne savais pas que tu étais ce genre de fille !»

« Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux mais… »

« ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! »

« Putain Socks qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? » éructe un Sirius Black plus que furieux alors qu'il vient de sortir des toilettes.

« Tu crois sérieusement que c'est le moment ? Cours Imbécile !

« Là je dois quand même remarquer qu'elle a raison » fait remarquer Pettigrew derrière nous, « je crois que les limites de Dumbledore ont été atteintes, on peut pas se permettre de se faire prendre. »

Commence alors une des courses les plus effrénées de ma vie. J'ai déjà un point de côté alors que ça fait même pas cinq minutes qu'on court.

Par contre eux, tout va bien c'est la forme.

J'imagine que ça doit être la routine pour eux.

« Et on va où exactement là ? » haletais-je.

« Près de la tapisserie des Trolls à tutu », me répondit Potter d'un air convaincu.

Beaucoup plus convaincu que Black en tout cas.

« T'es un grand malade ! Ca va faire la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'on y va. Rusard va finir par capter le truc ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Je te ferais remarquer que le cinquième étage est en travaux, on a pas trente-six alternatives ! »

« Si seulement t'y avais pas foutu tes saloperies de bombabouses aussi ! »

Oulah, Black et Potter qui s'engueulent, ça vaut le spectacle croyez moi.

Mais je crois qu'il est tant de mettre mon grain de sel.

« bah pourquoi pas la cabane hurlante tant qu'on y est ? »

Les trois garçons me regardèrent, se regardèrent, puis me reregardèrent.

« OK, fit Pettigrew, on y va. »

Heu c'était de l'humour les gars, vous emballez pas !


End file.
